Moments with Giotto and G
by gouenjiXnatsuki
Summary: a collection of stories with Giotto and G 02XOC GXOC also slight G27
1. Cat Mode Giotto and G

Cat mode Giotto and G

-At Class 2-A-

Everyone was looking for Giotto and G "Where's Giotto-sensei and G-sensei?" A male classmate asked "I don't know but I hope they're okay" A female classmate answered sadly, Christine sighed "Papa..." Christine mumbled silently

-Meanwhile Giotto and G-

Reborn smirked as Giotto and G came "Acrobaleno.. Why have you called us?" Giotto asked "Hmph... Do you want to be with your successors?" Reborn asked "Sure we do.." G answered "Then.. I'll shoot you with a bullet" Reborn said, shooting a mysterious bullet and it hit G and Giotto and they became a neko "Meow~ (G...?)" Giotto meowed "Meow~ (I'm here Primo)" G meowed Then Reborn vanished and G and Giotto went to Christine's classroom

-Back at Class 2-A-

Christine heard some scartching on the door "Eh..? What was that?" Christine thought, then she opened the classroom door and she saw two nekos "EEHHHH?! An Oozora neko and an arashii neko" Christine said surprised "Meow~(Christine)" Giotto meowed sadly "Oozora neko.." Christine said, lifting Giotto, Giotto purred at her neck "Hehe~ That tickles.." Christine laughed "Meow~(Take me home)" Giotto meowed "S-Sure" Christine smiled "Meow~(Take me home)" G meowed "O-Okay" Bellia said surprised "Well see you tomorrow" Christine said, leaving the classroom "Unn~ I'll be excusing myself 11th!" Bellia left

-At Sawada's residence-

Christine came home and brought Giotto with her "Tadaima Tou-san! Okaa-san" Christine shouted "Okaeri Christine.. HIEEE! An Oozora Neko!" Tsuna said surprised "Tou-san? Can we keep him?" Christine asked "Ask Reborn" Tsuna answered "Sure you can keep him" Reborn smiled "Arigato Reborn..Well Ikuzo Oozora Neko" Christine smiled "Meow, Meow~ (I'll go ahead)" Giotto meowed, going upstairs "I'll help you Oozora Neko" Christine said, helping Giotto "Meow~ (Arigato)" Giotto meowed "Your welcome" Christine smiled

-Meanwhile at Bellia's Apartment-

Bellia and G came home "Tadaima" Bellia shouted "Meow~ (Oi)" G meowed "Shh! Arashii Neko" Bellia whispered "Ah.. Okaeri Bellia" Hayato smiled "Eek! T-Tou-san" Bellia said surprised "Meow~ (Oi... Gokudera Hayato)" G meowed "I heard an Arashii neko.. You can keep him" Hayato smiled "EH?! Etou... Arigato.. Then I'll go to my room now" Bellia ran off to her room

-Meanwhile: Back at Sawada's Residence-

Christine was playing with Nat-su and Giotto "N-Nat-su! Oozora Neko!" Christine yelled "Meow~ (Look into my eyes Christine)" Giotto meowed "Eh?! Y-You're Papa!" Christine said surprised "Meow~(Your correct)" Giotto meowed "But how?" Christine asked "Meow~ (The Arcrobaleno did this)" Giotto meowed "E-EH?!" Christine said surprised

-Meanwhile-

Bellia was doing her homework G was playing with Uri (Zent) "Arashii neko.. Uri.." Bellia smiled a bit "Meow~(Look at me Bellia)" G meowed "Eh? Y-You're Ancestor!" Bellia yelled "Meow~(That's right..)" G meowed Bellia blushed madly

-Back at Christine's room-

Giotto hoped on to her shoulders and licks her cheeks "H-Hey P-Papa t-that tickles!" Christine chuckled "Meow~(Nat-su you as well)" Giotto meowed "Gao!" Nat-su (Windy) growled and also went to her shoulders and licked her cheeks "H-Hey Nat-su you're tickling me as well" Christine said laughing a bit "Meow, Meow~(Hehe... I coudn't help myself)" Giotto meowed Christine smiled

-At Bellia's room-

G also licked Bellia's cheeks and also Uri "Meow~(Bellia)" G meowed "Meow~" Uri (Zent) meowed "Hehe stop it you two you're tickling me.. and you're not stubborn cats anymore" Bellia chuckled "Meow~" Uri (Zent) meowed

-The Next day-

Christine was asleep and Giotto transformed back into a human "Sky Flames..." Christine mumbled "Christine.." Giotto smiled Then Christine's cellphone rang "Listen to the Stereo tonight, tonight, tonight hayaku let's play again" The cellphone rang, Giotto opened her cellphone and realized G was calling "Oh G.. So you've returned to normal as well?" Giotto asked "Yeah.. I was really naughty yesterday" G said smling "I agree G" Giotto smiled "We should let our successors sleep for a while" G smiled "Yeah, your right G" Giotto smiled Then the call was over Christine was still asleep "Sleep well Christine.." Giotto smiled and kissed her forehead

-End-


	2. Vampire

Vampire..

-At Giotto's house-

A door suddenly opened and Christine came inside blood was everywhere "B-Blood..? Is Papa got hunted?" Christine asked, Then she went to each room filled with blood "I'm worried about Papa.." Christine said sadly "Gao.." Nat-su (Windy) growled sadly. Suddenly another Nat-su came "You're Papa's Nat-su ne?" Christine asked Giotto's Nat-su nodded "Gao!" Giotto's Nat-su growled "Shh! Shh!" Christine said sadly "Gao!" Giotto's Nat-su growled again Then Giotto came "Who's there?" Giotto asked "Eep..!" Christine said quietly Then Giotto was beside her "Christine.." Giotto smiled "P-Papa?" Christine said shyly "I'm glad your here" Giotto smling, then he slowly goes to her neck and bites her. "Ah! P-Papa!" Christine yelled and closes her eyes "Oishi... Your blood type is A neh?" Giotto asked as he stopped biting her, she nodded but tears flowed out "Gomene... Christine.. Don't cry" Giotto hugged her "Unn..." Christine said sad;y

-Later: Giotto's Room-

Christine slept on Giotto's bed "Christine i'll be hunting for a while.. Stay there" Giotto smiled "H-Hai.. Papa.." Christine smiled back and went to sleep, Giotto then left to hunt

-Meanwhile-

Molly was walking home but he suddenly heard a sound "What was that?" Molly thought. Suddenly Molly got bitten by Giotto "Ite!" Molly yelled, but Giotto went away

-The Next Day-

Christine was still asleep, But Nat-su (Windy) licked her "Gao!" Nat-su (Windy) growled happily "Where's Papa..?" Christine thought, suddenly Giotto came with breakfast "Ohayou.. Christine" Giotto greeted "Ohayou Papa" Christine greeted back "Here.. Your breakfast" Giotto smiled "Arigato Papa" Christine smiled back, then she ate her breakfast

-Later: Nami Middle-

Christine was asleep during the class and Molly as well "Juuichidaime! Wake up! Juuichidaime" Bellia yelled, but Christine is still asleep and also Molly "Molly Irie!" Bellia yelled "AHHHHH! Bellia-chan! Gomenasai!" Molly said surprised Bellia smiled "Hehe.. I just want to wake you up" Bellia chuckled. Then Reborn gave Shiro a megaphone "CHRISTINE WAKE UP KYOKUGEN!" Shiro yelled. Christine woke up and was on her HDWM and chased him "SASAGAWA SHIRO!" Christine yelled. "AHHHHH!" Shiro yelled. But suddenly Christine felt sleepy and Shiro caught her "Christine..." Shiro said sadly "S-Sugoi desu.." Kasumi said surprised

-Lunch Break: Faculty Room-

Giotto was asleep but his Guardians are worried about him. "Primo.. Wake up.." G said quietly "G.. I think he needs more rest" Asari said sadly "Bastard! I'm Primo's childhood friend and right hand! And I need to wake him up" G yelled Asari and the other just sighed. Then someone came to the faculty "Excuse me.. Is Papa awake G?" Christine asked sleepily. Then suddenly woke up and carried her fast. "Woah that was fast damonieee" Lampo said suprised "Yeah.." G said also surprised

-Later: Giotto's Mansion-

Giotto lifted Christine to his bed and Christine blushed madly "Papa?" Christine mumbed Giotto kissed her lips and Christine just closed her eyes. Giotto smiled "I've returned you back to normal Christine" Giotto smiled "B-But Papa.. I also wanted to r-return you to nomal" Christine said sadly "Then do it Christine.." Giotto smiled Christine nodded and she kissed him in the lips also. "Heh.. Shall we go to Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked "Sure thing Papa!" Christine answered smiling

-Later: Sawada's Residence-

Tsuna and the others are waiting for Christine to get home "Juudaime-san will Juuichidaime be okay?" Bellia asked sadly "She will.. After all she's with Gio.." Tsuna answred "I guess your right Juudaime-san desu" Kasumi smiled. Then Giotto and Christine came back together "Tadaima! Minna!" Christine smiled "Okaeri!" Kyoko and Tsuna smiled "Heh.. Tsunayoshi.. Let's have our lovey-dovey moment" Giotto smiled "HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna yelled and he ran, Giotto ran after him. Christine laughed at the sight of them, but Tsuna grabbed his daughter, both of them ran as Giotto grabs the two of them and kissed them. Bellia and Kasumi just smiled at the two of them

-End of Chapter-

Author Note: Finally updated this ^^ Oh.. there's a bit of G27 also XD


	3. Sensei!

New Sensei's?!

-At Nami Middle: Class 2-A-

A new teacher came by to the classroom "Ohayou minna.. I'm your class adviser and your English teacher Giotto des" Giotto smiled "Primo-san is our teacher desu" Kasumi whispered to Bellia "Yeah.. I know" Bellia whispered back "Let's start the role call... Sawada Christine?" Giotto called out. Christine then sneaks inside and tiptoed to her seat. But then Giotto noticed her "Heh.. Get back to your seat Christine" Giotto smiled "A-Ah H-Hai!" Christine said, going to her seat and bumps her head on the table "Uhh Juuichidaime.. Look at the sensei's face" Bellia whispered "Yeah.. desu" Kasumi also whispered. Then Christine saw Giotto and suddenly yelled "HIEEE!" Giotto just smiled and started the lesson

-After Class: Science time!-

Christine kept bumping herself on the table "I hope Ancestor isn't here" Bellia said sadly. Then G came "Ohayou minna I'm your Science and T.L.E Teacher G des" G smiled Bellia was paralyzed "B-Bellia d-daijoubu?" Christine asked "I-I'm d-d-daijoubu" Bellia answered "Shall we begin our experiment? First we will have the formula of the dyanamite" G smiled "Okay..! Here you go 11th i will give you the formulas" Bellia smiled, giving the formulas to Christine, she nodded and put them in the test tube and it exploded which Kasumi, Bellia and Christine were covered in smoke and they laughed "All of you A+" G smiled Bellia was shocked "EHHHH?! A-Ancestor's Grading System is shocking" Bellia said surprised "Heh" G smiled

-Next Class-

Kasumi sighed "I hope Asari-sensei won't be next desu" Kasumi said sadly "Ohayou minna.." Asari smiled "Eh?!" Kasumi said surprised "Hehe.. I will be your Japanese and Music Tecaher" Asari smiled "Sugoi!" A student smiled "Now then who knows the Tokugawa Shoguns?" Asari asked. Christine raised her hand and answered "Ieyasu, Yoshimune, Yoshinobu, Ietsuna, Iemitsu, and Tsunayoshi" "Very good Undicesimo" Asari smiled The students were surprised "Wow.. Sawada-chan kakoi!" A male student smiled "Arigato.." Christine smiled and sat down "So Juuichidaime how did you know the answer" Bellia asked "Hmm... There all the names Papa, tou-san, oji-chan and the other members of the Vongola" Christine answered "Well then let's keep going minna" Asari smiled "Hai!" The students said in unison

-Later: Lunch Break-

Christine ate her bento with her friends, but then Giotto came beside her "Christine... Is there something on your mind?" Giotto asked Christine blushed madly "Ah.. Hai.." Christine blushed "See you later Juuichidaime" Bellia smiled and went out "I have baseball practice desu desu.." Kasumi said, going out of the classroom "Eh?! K-Kasumi! B-Bellia mou~" Christine said sadly Giotto was just touching her hair strand "Heh.. Your hair is soft" Giotto smiled Christine blushed madly "So far I have three reason why we became real, First: To become your sensei's Two: To have a lovey-dovey with you and Three: secret" Giotto smiled "EH?!" Christine said surprised "You will know the third reason soon Christine" Giotto smiled "H-Hai" Christine blushed madly

-Later: P.E class-

Knuckle came to the class energetically "Ohayou minna!" Knuckle said energic "Ohayou Knuckle-sensei!" The class said in unison "Class! We will play soccer with my third year class! KYOKUGEN!" Knuckle smiled "Hai!" The class said in unison. Then they went outside to play soccer

-At the soccer field-

Christine and the others were surprised that Shiro is there also "Yo...! Minna" Shiro smiled "Shiro! Your also here?" Christine asked "Yup! Be ready I'm good" Shiro smirked "Oh?~ I'm good too Shiro.." Christine smirked "Well let's start the game minna! The second year captain is Undicesimo while on the third year side is Shiro" Knuckle said energic "Hai!" The second year and third year said in unison

-During the game-

As Shiro kicked the ball hard it went to Christine and was about to hit her head "Christine! Look out!" Shiro yelled But Christine dodged and did a bicycle kick with a small amount of sky flames and it scored the goal "Woah! Sugoi Sawada-chan!" The fanboys said surprised "Nice one Juuichidaime!" Bellia smiled "Arigato minna" Christine smiled Shiro gave Christine a high five "Nice game Christine" Shiro smiled "Arigato Shiro.." Christine smiled back "Okay minna! Class is over!" Knuckle yelled "Hai!" The two classes said in unison

-In the classroom-

Lampo came in the classroom lazily "Ohayou minna" Lampo said lazily "Ohayou Lampo-sensei.." The class said lazily. Christine sweatdropped at the reactions of her classmates "Let's sleep minna" Lampo said lazily and then he slept and also the student's as well, along with Christine and her Guardians

-Later-

As everyone went home, Christine and the others are going home together "Today is a wonderful day isn't it minna?" Christine asked "Yup.. your right.." Shiro smiled Then Princess Karin came and went to Christine "Christine onee-chan!" Princess Karin said runing to her and Christine lifted her up "What's wrong Princess Karin..?" Christine asked "There's a long blond haired man in the house and a brunette girl as well" Princess Karin answered "N-Nani?! Onee-chan is here?" Christine said surprised "Your Onee-chan?" Bellia asked "Let's go minna!" Christine said running faster "Yeah desu!" Kasumi said running along with the others

-To be continued-

(Author's Note: you'll find out the new characters soon ^^;)


	4. Special: Onee-chan is back!

Onee-chan is back?!

-At Sawada's Residence-

When Christine went home she was hugged by Tsuna, Kyoko and her older sister Nozomi "Tou-san..? Okaa-san..? Onee-chan?!" Christine said surprised "We missed you Christine" Tsuna smiled "I missed you too!" Christine started to cry "Nee-chan I've got to show you something" Nozomi smiled breaking up the hug "Okay" Christine smiled

-Later: Nozomi's Room-

Nozomi heard a violin melody "A violin..?" Christine asked Nozomi smiled Then Shinji smiled at them shyly "Shinji!" Christine said blushing hard "What's wrong Christine?" Shinji asked "That melody your playing... It's familiar to me.." Christine said surprised "What do you mean nee-chan?" Nozomi asked "The melody... It helps me sleep..." Christine answered "Heh..." Shinji smiled "Anyway... Shinji.. Thanks" Christine smiled "Your welcome" Shinj said Then Kyoko called out to them for dinner "Minna! It's time for dinner" Kyoko called out "Hai~!" Christine and Nozomi smiled

-At the dinner table-

Nozomi's Guardians and Christine's Guardians sat with each other "You know Onee-chan... We got a lot of stories to tell you" Christine smiled "Yeah desu!" Kasumi smiled also "Really? Sugoi!" Nozomi smiled at the both of them Kaito keeps on eating and Shiro also "Haha~ It seems both of our Sun Guardian are getting along" Christine chuckled "I will keep on eating with my POWAH!" Kaito yelled "and I'll also keep eating KYOKUGEN" Shiro also yelled Nozomi and Christine laughed "There all so lively" Kyoko smiled "Yup~" Christine said, grinning. All of them got a good time

-The Next Day: Class 2-A-

Giotto came to the classroom Nozomi was shocked "N-Nee-chan.. G-Giotto-sama is our s-sensei?" Nozomi asked "Yeah.. also his Guardians" Christine answered "Heh... It seems we had new students here. Please introduce yourselves" Giotto smiled "I'm Nozomi Sawada..." Nozomi smiled "I'm Fukada Arashi" Arashi introduced herself "and I'm Inoya Haname" Haname introduced herself "Well then.. It's nice to meet you three.. Even you Nozomi..." Giotto smiled Nozomi blushed madly "Alright minna... Let's start our lesson" Giotto smiled again

-Lunch Break-

All of Nozomi's and Christine's Guardias sat with each other (Author's Note: except their Cloud Guardian they are known being asocial XD) "Anyway Onee-chan.. Who's your Cloud Guardian?" Christine asked "His name is Cloud Velvet... He likes music" Nozomi answered "Just like my Cloud Guardian Vanessa! I hope they can get along Onee-chan!" Christine smiled "I hope they will nee-chan" Nozomi smiled back

-Meanwhile: Cloud and Vanessa-

Vanessa was patrolling Nami Middle but Cloud came "Hello Nessa" Cloud smiled "Don't call me Nessa" Vanessa blushed a little "So you like music as well" Cloud asked "Hn.. Of course" Vanessa answered "See you later then... Nessa" Cloud walked away, and Vanessa continued her patrol over Nami Middle and blushed a bit harder

-Later-

Christine went to Kokuyo Middle to visit someone but Cole and Penelope came "Bossu... Konichiwa" Penelope smiled "Oh.. Penelope..." Christine smiled "Mufufufu.. Hello my toy" Cole said evily "HIEEEE" Christine panicked Then Shinji came "Cole... Stop.." Shinji said firmly. Christine blushed madly "S-Shinji!" Christine said surprised "Yo... Christine" Shinji smiled "Mufufufu... We shall be going my toy" Cole said as he disappeared with Penelope "Well Christine... Ja ne" Shiji smiled as he disappeared, Christine also went home

-At Sawada's Residence-

Christine went inside and saw Nozomi "Okaeri.. nee-chan" Nozomi smiled "Tadaima Onee-chan" Christine smiled. Then they saw Giotto chasing Tsuna "HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna ran faster "Here I come Tsunayoshi" Giotto said, catching Tsuna in his arms Christine and Nozomi were shocked "Does this happen often?" Nozomi asked "Yup.. It happens a lot.. Onee-chan" Christine answered "Minna~! Dinner is ready" Kyoko smiled "Hai!" Nozom, Christine, Tsuna and Giotto said in unison.

-Later: Christine's Room-

Nozomi brought her pet cat in the room "Fortuna! It's good to see you again!" Christine exclaimed "Nyaa~" Fortuna meowed "Hehe~ Fortuna misses you nee-chan" Nozomi smiled "Aww.. I miss Fortuna too!" Christine smiled back, then she tossed a catnip to Fortuna and ate it "Well let's sleep now Onee-chan" Christine smiled "Unn~ Oyasumi.. nee-chan" Nozomi said, going to her room "Oyasumi... Onee-chan.." Christine smiled and went to her bed

-To be continued-

(Author's Note: Nozomi and her Guardians does not belong to me it belongs to Kira. Lu or Lushia!)


End file.
